coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9981 (15th January 2020)
Plot Peter is there to tell Yasmeen that he's been in her situation and to invite her to join him at one of his meetings. Yasmeen doesn't think her problem is as serious as that. In court, Imran outlines the mitigating circumstances, including the fact that Fiz was told the gun wasn't live. Tyrone and Evelyn are there to support her. The magistrates sentence Fiz to four months suspended for two years and a fine of £500. David keeps talking to Shona in the hope that it'll make her snap back to her old self but only gets blank looks. Yasmeen is angry with Geoff for telling people she has a drinking problem. Geoff tells her that if he reacted strongly it's because Tim's mother was a violent alcoholic and he gets flashbacks every time he sees her reaching for the bottle. He's seen what alcohol does to people and if they're to have any future together she must quit drinking. Bernie brags to Sean that she's been posing as a 14-year-old boy to expose Kel. Fiz apologises to David for bringing the gun to the street. David gives her a load of abuse for the trouble she's caused. A brick is thrown through Nina's window. Geoff demands an answer from Yasmeen today or they're finished. Nina tells Roy she dobbed in a spliff dealer who lives upstairs and now he's targetting her. Jenny makes Fiz unwelcome at the Rovers, telling her she has blood on her hands. Cathy and Brian urge Alya to visit her grandmother and confide in her about Yasmeen's drinking problem. Alya thinks the idea is absurd. Nina still refuses to leave the flat as it's where her memories of Richard are. Alya calls on Yasmeen and is shocked when she confirms everything Cathy and Brian told her. Yasmeen doesn't see herself as an alcoholic but throws away all the booze in the house in order to keep Geoff happy. Geoff doubles down on his ultimatum by getting Yasmeen to hand over her debit cards so she isn't tempted when he's not around. Cast Regular cast *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Metcalfe - Shelley King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan Guest cast *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Neurosurgeon - Kaye Brown *District Judge - Peter Rylands Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Room 6 *Nina Lucas's flat - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Court room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Yasmeen listens in disbelief as Peter talks about alcoholism and invites her to join him at one of his meetings; and Fiz apologises to David. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,527,653 viewers (14th place). Category:2020 episodes